1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fans operated by the motion of a rocking chair, and more particularly to a lightweight fan which can be temporarily attached to a rocking chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fans operated by oscilliatory movement of a rocking chair can be found in the prior art. Examples are the devices shown in U.S. Pat. No. 955,823, U.S. Pat. No. 509,926 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,173,043. However, the rocking chair fans of the prior art have been cumbersome, heavy and costly devices. Because many of them include springs or heavy weights for the rocker to overcome, they are tiring to operate. Also, rocking chair fans of the past have had gears, belts, gear racks, levers and like items exposed, thereby presenting a safety problem. Many of the past devices have been intended to be permanently attached to a rocking chair.
It is an object of the invention to provide a compact, lightweight and inexpensive rocking chair fan. It is another object of the invention to provide such a device which is easy to operate. It is a further object of the invention to provide a rocking chair fan having no exposed mechanical parts, and to provide a rocking chair fan which can be temporarily installed.